


I Just Want To Screw You Over

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Cars, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 13





	I Just Want To Screw You Over

"Dammit!" Seth slammed his car door for what feels like the millionth time this year. With an aggravated sigh, he decided to call for a tow truck.

Sitting on the side of the road is boring, so Seth called his brother. "Yes, John. Again."

"You really need to upgrade that piece of junk. It isn't like you can't afford better." John teased at him.

"Oh shut up, it isn't about that, I've had this car since I learned how to drive, it has a lot of memories."

It's true, Seth had a lot of great memories in this car but it's not enough memories to suffer every other month. It really was time to move on.

"Let it go, let it go, it doesn’t even drive anymooore." John sang in a high pitch tone.

"Really John? Frozen?" Seth rolled his eyes. "You don't even have _children_."

"Doesn't matter, Frozen was an instant classic, you uncultured swine."

Why did he call John again?

Oh right, he has no one else.

Seth has been single for _too_ long and his only friend was Dolph who was constantly putting dildos in random hiding places for Seth to find and shouts at him and runs away laughing.

"You need some dick!" 

And it lead to Seth yelling at him for it every time. The last one it happened was in his briefcase when he got to the office for a meeting and he had to do some _awkward_ explaining to the two people sitting next to him.

It eventually wasn't long before the tow truck arrived and drove him to the nearest shop. Seth glanced at the name, _AmBro’s_ _Auto Shop_. Hopefully they don't screw him on prices but at least he'd be getting screwed some way right?

He decided that was _less_ funny when you're teasing your own lack of intimacy.

With a sigh, he walked inside.

"You driving the pimpmobile?" An incredibly handsome man asked him.

"You might be." Seth tilted his head and approached the counter. 

_I wouldn't mind this one screwing me around_.

He thought to himself and bit back a laugh. "Are you Ambros?"

"The one and only. Well, I guess that isn't right seeing as I do have a _bro_. And the last names has an e with it. But he's boring and handles the boring stuff." The man beamed like he said some inside joke Seth was supposed to understand.

"And you're the fun one?" Seth reached the counter then and stared into the most beautiful baby blue eyes he's ever seen.

The man seemed to falter for a moment when their eyes lock but he caught his bearings quickly. "Got that right. Name's Dean." He reached out a hand and Seth clasps it. He hangs on a little too long, just to feel the strong, hardened grip a little longer.

Finally releasing Dean's hand, he responded. "Seth Rollins."

"Hmm… Can I call you Seth? That's a mouthful."

"I've heard that more than a few times." Seth joked, before realizing just how inappropriate that joke is but to his surprise, the man laughs.

"I bet you have." They stare at each other for a moment, it should probably be awkward, but for some reason it wasn't.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh so, I'll take a look and give you a call, can you fill this out?"

Seth takes the form and fills it out quickly, aware those baby blue eyes are still on him. He hands it back and takes the opportunity to touch Dean's hands again.

"I'm normally _under_ the hood." Dean hands Seth his card. "But you can just text me if you have any questions."

Seth looks down at the card and gives him a smirk. "Will do."

××××××

Seth's Uber arrived shortly and the brunette makes his way to the office, late of course. But he's the opposite of flustered today. He can't stop picturing those eyes and that smile, how was someone _so_ gorgeous?

It should be illegal to look that damn good but at least Seth's spank bank has a new addition.

While on lunch, Seth gets a text from an unknown number.

**_Dean- Hey there Seth, it's Dean. Good news and bad news. I don't know if you're like me, but I prefer bad before good so here goes, the bad news is, you're_ ** **_pimpmobile_ ** **_is shot. I mean, you're basically driving a corpse around, I think it's time for the funeral, or better a cremation. The parts alone are going to cost more than an entire replacement car. I can even suggest a few low maintenance cars for ya._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- Hello Dean. That is definitely bad news, I struggle to see what the good news could possibly be._ **

**_Dean- Well, I found your Not So Little Friend in the glovebox. He's doing okay, no one else saw. But you should come and pick him up soon, I don't know where to hide him._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- I don't understand.. What friend?_ **

And then the photo comes in.

"FUCK ZIGGLER!!" The photo that was in Seth's glove box where you can see his registration paperwork, John's candy, some pens and a _huge_ purple colored dildo.

It's at _least_ a nine incher, making Seth look like the sluttiest fucking bottom in all of Cincinnati.

He sets his phone down to breathe, cursing himself for not checking the damn car before leaving it with the most beautiful man on earth.

He suddenly tries to think of what living in Canada would be like.

**_Seth_ ** **_\- I'm seriously moving countries_ ** **_!_ **

Dean doesn't respond right away so Seth takes the opportunity to text Dolph.

**_Seth_ ** **_\- You're dead to me and I'm moving to Canada_ ** **_._ **

**_Dolph_ ** **_\- Always so dramatic, what did I do this time?_ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- Oh I don't know, just left a dildo in my glovebox for my new mechanic to find._ **

**_Dolph-_ ** **_Maybe he'll give you what you really need_ ** **_;)_ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- What I need is a new best friend!_ **

Dolph doesn't respond, probably because he knows Seth will be over it soon anyway, but Dean finally responds. It takes Seth a moment to work up the nerve to look at the text.

**_Dean_ ** **_\- Let's not be rash now, I don't judge_ ** **_._ **

**_Seth-_ ** **_Would you believe me if I said that wasn't mine?_ **

**_Dean- Probably not_ ** **_._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- Is Canada cold all year or just winter?_ **

**_Dean- Dunno, probably all year. You should just stay here and come pick up your friend_ ** **_._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- I'm never stepping foot on that side of town again, keep the car._ **

**_Dean- Don’t go breaking my heart now_ ** **_:(_ **

Seth wasn't sure what to say for a moment but he's grinning harder than a middle school girl after her crush asks what the date is.

**_Seth_ ** **_\- Wouldn't want to do that_ ** **_._ **

**_Dean- Good. I'm off at 6_ ** **_._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- I'm off at 5._ **

**_Dean- Going to be starving, we should probably just grab dinner_ ** **_._ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- How about I cook dinner and you can just toss that friend in the dumpster?_ **

**_Dean- I like that plan_ ** **_. :)_ **

**_Seth_ ** **_\- Me too._ ** **_:)_ **

Seth sends his address and wonders if he should thank Dolph for this...

No, not yet.

Let's just see how this mechanic measures up to Seth's glovebox friend first.


End file.
